1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An active drive type liquid crystal device that includes transistors, which serve as elements for controlling switching of pixel electrodes, corresponding to pixels is a known example of an electro-optical device. In the liquid crystal device, for example, due to static electricity generated in a manufacturing process, excessive voltage may be applied to transistors and wiring lines provided in peripheral circuitry (specifically, circuitry such as a data line driving circuit and a scanning line driving circuit which are connected to a power source), and thereby electrostatic damage is caused.
JP-A-2007-65157, for example, discloses a technique in which a power supply wiring line for a data line driving circuit and a power supply wiring line for a scanning line driving circuit are connected to each other in an integrated manner using a common wiring line, thereby preventing transistors, wiring lines, etc. from being damaged by static electricity generated in a manufacturing process or the like.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-65157, however, because the common wiring line is disposed on a layer that is above a layer on which the transistors, the wiring lines, and so forth are provided, and is connected to them, when patterning of the wiring lines and so forth is performed, the power supply wiring lines have not yet been connected to each other in an integrated manner. Hence, if static electricity is generated when the patterning is performed, because there are no paths to let the static electricity escape, electric charges are concentrated in the transistors, the wiring lines, etc. and thereby damage them.